Your Choice
by Lil Mil
Summary: Streamheart the Riverclaner, must choose between love or her clan. She is deeply in love with Stormclaw, to her the bravest, kindness, and loyalest cat she ever met. But she is destined to lead the clan, even though she doesn't want to. So will she lead her clan? Or go with her one true love?
1. Prologue

Streamheart padded out of her den, into the camp. The warm, bright sun was beating down on me. There was a lot to do around the camp, they had just had a terrible, long flood. She heard the deputy, Iceymist ordering cats into there groups. I slowly sneaked out of camp, i couldn't help it. it was such a nice day, perfect for a walk, and some alone time. I headed to my favorite place, its a by the lake. A big rock over looked the lake, and it was the perfect spot to sun bath, and to think. It was a quiet, peaceful place, you could hear the flowing water, as it rippled though the water. I walked along the dusty path, the air was dry today. I walked up to the rock, and sat down. My silver legs hanging over the edge, and i saw my reflection my blue eyes glimmering peacefully. All of sudden i heard something in the bushes, when all of sudden a long-furred gray tom jumped and attacked me. I fell into the water my eyes where full of angry. I swim up to the shore, and my eyes lighten as I see that it was my friend Stormclaw.

"Thanks for the push!" I smirk

"Hello to you to"

"I didn't exactly get a welcoming either" I joke to him. He starts laughing and i join him

"i guess not, sorry about that it was...a...accident" He says thinking for a moment. I roll my eyes

"Oh really? It didn't look like one!"

"It was!" he objected. I smirk at him, and than pounce on him making him fall into the water.

"Hey!" He growls

"It was a ACCIDENT" I start laughing again, and he joins in with me.

"I was looking for you you know, the whole clan was" I sigh

"Yea i figured..."

"Why did you sneak out? Like always!"

"It was such a nice say out, and everyone was crowding the camp."

"Streamheart, you know you shouldn't of sneaked out there is a lot to do"

"Yea i know" i mumble.

"Come one Iceymist, already ordered everyone in groups...Your in the building team" he smirks to me.

"Great !" i say sarcastically, "sounds like fun"

(Thank you so much for reading this. I really appreciate it, please leave comments to let me know what you think, and to make my writing better. Thanks)


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

Streamheart was walking by the lake. It seemed to be shimmering, and she was sure that it was starry blue. She looked up at the stars, that where bright in the sky, twinkling down on her. She stared up at them, first she thought that she saw a image of a cat, but than she blinked and it was gone. The moon seemed brighter that night, and the stars seemed to reflect the brightness onto her. She smiled up at them, than she jumped when she heard a hiss. She looked around seeing no one, so she smelt the air still smelling no one. She stared confused, than she heard the hiss again

"Beware your choice" the cat sad. And soon there was darkness everywhere.

I woke up with a start, shivering everywhere. _What had just happened, was that just a dream or something more?_ I stared afraid, of everything that had just happened. I got up from my nest, which was right next to Stormclaw's. I tried to be as quiet as possible, to not wake him. But i failed, he woke up sitting up in his nest. He blinked away sleep from his eyes

"Streamheart, whats wrong?"

"I...I just couldn't sleep"

"there has to be something more than that, you look like you just saw Starclan" I only grumble in respond.

"Wait! Did you just SEE Starclan?"

"I...I don't know...i don't think so"

"what do you mean you don't THINK so?!" He almost yells.

"Shhhhh...Your going to wake the whole clan, I look around they all seemed fast asleep. It had been a tiring day, they had all worked hard."

"Well i just want to know, how do you not know if you saw Starclan?"

"Well i saw a cat"

"You SAW a cat? WHO?" He almost yells again. I sigh

"Follow me, where you don't have to whisper" I say heading out of the den. I heard his paw steps behind me, I head out of camp and sit by the river. He sits beside me

"Ok, know talk"

"Ok...Well I heard this cat whispering to me, i couldn't smell one, or see one. But he said 'Beware your choice'...I mean it must be nothing, what could it mean anyways? ITS NOTHING right?" I say. I was trying more to convince myself more than him.

"Yea...I'm sure its nothing" but Stormclaw sounded doubtful, i sighed.

"You think i should talk to Spottedsong?" I ask him, Spottedsong was our Medicine Cat.

"I don't know, it could never hurt to ask her"

"I guess your right..." I look at him, straight in to his eyes. I say a smile come across his face, my pelt went hot. But I smiled back at him calmly, his smile seemed so refreshing.

(I know this one isn't very long, others WILL be longer. Again thanks for reading and i love to hear your comments)


	3. Chapter 2: Something to say?

Streamheart took a deep breath, as she walked into the Medicine Cat den. She had decided she would talk to Spottedsong.

"Spottedsong?"

"Yes?" She asks not even looking up to see who it was. She was to busy sorting though herbs,

"can i talk to you?"

"yes" she says still not looking up.

"I need your full attention" she stopped what she was doing, looking quiet surprised. Than she turned her gaze to me

"Ok...What do you need?"

"well last night i had this dream...And..."

"go on Streamheart"

"well this cat was specking to me, I couldn't see nor hear him."

"anything else?"

"well he said...He said 'beware your choice" she frowns.

"I can assure you its nothing..." she say than goes back to what she was doing. Than she orders me out, Spottedsong didn't seem like she was telling the truth. _But she was the Medicine Cat would she lie?_ I shook _my head i'm sure she's right. _I sigh and go and looked for Stormclaw. But my mind was buzzing like a bunch of bee's with questions, that i ran right into Cinderbreeze.

"Streamheart!" She growls

"Oh! Sorry Cinderbreeze i didn't see you" She only mumbles something i can't catch.

"Well you have something on your mind, mind telling me what it is" I usually would tell her anything, she was one of my best friends. But i shook my head

"What are you talking about? Do you have bee's in your brain?"

"No but i think you do"

"I do not!" i snap to her. Which was very unlike me, i was usually gentle and kind, but i had a lot on my mind. I start to pad away, but Cinderbreeze steps in front of me

"Explain now!"

"um we think about that one ...um NO"

"Why?"

"because there is nothing wrong!" I take a deep breath calming down. "If there was something you know i would tell you Cinderbreeze, i tell you everything"

"True but..." she doesn't say any more, just moves out of my way.


	4. Chapter 3:Patrols

Streamheart was out on Dawn patrol. Along with Cinderbreeze, Marshtail,Crookedtooth. She led her patrol to the Thunderclan border. She seemed to be leading more, and more patrols these days. Iceysong, had her leading two other patrols than this one. One more Border, and a hunting, she sighed. She she went up to mark the border, when a Thunderlclan patrol came. I heard growls from them, I could hear Marshtail behind me ready to fight. I hush Marshtail, i look at the patrol i dip my head to them. Than i realize who is leading the patrol, _Hazilstar _i thought. Hazilstar was the leader of Lightingclan.

"Hazilestar, what brings you to the border" I ask her calmly.

"Same as YOU" She growls eyeing me closely. I shake my head _it is weird that Hazilstar is doing the border, and why is she watching me so closely. _I ignore it though, and mark the border. Hazilstar still hadn't marked the border, by the time they all where done, i shrugged and padded away. I could feel Hazilstars cold gaze bearing into me, i took a deep breath and than felt a cat jump on my back. For a second i thought it was Hazilstar, but soon realized i was wrong. I turn to see Snakefoot the Lightingclan warrior. I give him a growl, but before i could do anything else Crookedtooth was upon him

"LET HER GO!" He growled, Snakefoot only smirked.

"Stop me than!"

"NO! Crookedfoot let him go!" I ordered, he did as he was told but giving him a warning swipe. I sighed, "Hazilstar want to explain your warrior?"

"I'm sorry Streamheart, Snakefoot is a little jumpy today, we mean no harm" she says giving Snakefoot the look 'where going to talk about this later.' I wanted to purr so bad, _there clan leader apologizing to me? _But i stayed calm

"It is ok Hazilstar, i'm sure he meant no harm" I tell her. I nod for its time to go, _I'll have to tell Darkstar._

As i padded into camp, i headed to our leaders den. As i walked in, i could just feel the coldness in the air.

"Um Darkstar, can i talk to you" I didn't get a response for a awhile, i started to wonder if he was there. But than he finally said

"Yes Streamheart something wrong?"

"We had a border...Skirmish" I heard him sigh

"What about THIS time?"

"not sure, Hazilstar was keeping in eye on us, and than as we went to leave Snakefoot jumped on us. No reason at all, Hazilstar apologized, but i still thought you should know" i finish. He nods

"thank you Streamheart you may leave now" I nod and head out of his den. I Sigh, glad to get it over with, I see Stormclaw eating over by a tree. I smile and pad over to him

"Hey stranger!" I purr

"Hey Streamheart! What have you been up to?"

"A BUNCH of patrols, i got one soon so i don't have much time."

"To bad, maybe we can talk later, I have border patrol next, your leading Hunting right?"

"Yea, with Littlesong, Rainfall, and Sweetail" I tell him.

"Your LUCKY I have Spiderclaw" he grumbles

"Oh thats TO bad, who else do you have?"

"Lakeshine,and Whitenose" He says sighing.

"Lakeshines nice"

"Yea. but she's not someone i HANG out with" he grumbles

"complainer" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh you would do the same if you had SPIDERCLAW!" He growls. I start laughing,

"well i would LOVE to hear you complain more, but got to go hunt, to bad." I walk away from him purring, but my feet where tired and i didn't feel like doing another patrol.

(Alright so i knew i should of done this AWHILE AGO but i'm just now doing it here you go. I do not own the clans but i DO own theses cats)

Leader:Darkstar-A pure black tom with brown eyes.

Deputy:Iceymist-A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat-Spottedsong

Warriors:

Spiderclaw-A black tom, with long claws, and blue eyes.

Lakeshine-A brown she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Sweettail-A cream she-cat with violet eyes.

Whitenose-A long White furred tom, with grey eyes.-Mate-Frostheart

Streamheart-A silver tabby with bright blue eyes. She has black stripes

Littlesong-A white long furred she-cat with violet eyes.

Stormclaw-A long furred gray tom with gray eyes.

Breezestripe-A gray tom, with black stripes and grey eyes.-Mate-Flowerblossem

Leopardflower-A silver spotted she-cat with green eyes.

Ashstorm-A gray tom, with gray eyes.

Sharpeye-A Gray tom, with green eyes.-Mate-Willowmist

Williowmist-A silver she-cat with brown eyes.-Mate- Sharpeyes

Patchpelt-A tortoiseshell tom, with yellow eyes.

Shorttail-A brown tom, with yellow eyes.

Simmersong-A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stoneblaze-A gray tom with blue eyes

Crowwing-A black tom with blue eyes

Toadfall-A black tom with brown eyes

Flamenight-A red she-cat with brown eyes, with black ears

Rippleneck-A gray tom with violet eyes

Cinderbreeze-A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Marshtail-A Brown tom with green eyes

Crookedtooth-A Gray tom with blue eyes, and a broken tooth.

Queens

Frostheart-A White she-cat with grey eyes-Mate-Whitenose (Kits-Snowkit-She-cat,Tinykit-Tom)

Flowerbloom-A Cream she-cat with violet eyes -Mate-Breezestripe (Blossomkit-She-cat, Seedkit-Tom,Mosskit-Tom)

Elders:

Rocktooth-A gray tom, with brown eyes

Birchfang-A brown tom with yellow eyes-Mate-Fawntail

Fawntail-A brown she-cat with violet eyes-Mate-Birchfang-


	5. Chapter 4:OH Cinderbreeze

Streamheart, woke up sleepily, she had so many patrols, and her dreams kept her awake. She padded out of her den, it was a little after dawn, she only had one patrol today another border one. It was at Sunhigh, that was her favorite everyone seemed at peace that time, and nobody's fur was ruffled up. I padded over to the fresh-kill pile, i turn my head to see Cinderbreeze standing there.

"Um hi...Cinderbreeze..."

"Hey Streamheart!" she said excitingly.

"Um, would you like to say something?" I purr

"Maybe...Ok yes! But no here we need somewhere privet" I sigh, i didn't want to be late for patrol. I look at the sun, i had a little time i guess.

"Ok but talk fast, and follow me!" I head over by the lake. I climb under the bushes, and she follows me. She takes a deep breath

"i think Spiderclaw likes me!" My eyes go wide

"S.P.I.D.E.R.C.L.A.W" i say as slowly as i can, I shake my head. "From Riverclan? Right here?"

"yes that one, what other one would there be" she purred.

"Theres no way! Your crazy...NOT HIM!"

"Well miss' downer" She growled to me "I thought you where going to be supportive" She said turning her gaze, away from me._ She was right i should be supportive on her, she's my best friend _

"Your right Cinderbreeze...I'm sorry"she sighs, but smiles

"ok i forgive you."

"Now tell me everything that has happened!"

"Well earlier he asked me to go hunting with him JUST him, we had a GREAT time. Than he asked me to share the kill with him," she sighs and has dreamy eyes. I lick her ear

"he will be very lucky to have you"

"NO! I'M LUCKY TO HAVE HIM!" she squeaks like a little kit. I purr, _Oh Cinderbreeze _i turn to get out of the bushes. "What about you and Stormclaw?" She asks me. I do nothing, not even blush.

"what do you mean?"

"you and Stormclaw, its been the word around the whole camp! You guys are always together"

"We are not! And what is there to talk about? Where friends right? Or do you think he likes me?" I say, now blushing _i had a crush on him but i didn't know he liked me back!_

"Yea! You should see the way he looks at you! Him and his lovey dovey eyes" she said blinking really fast.

" . your every funny"

"I thought so" she says as she pads out of the bushes. I follow her out, i look at the sky IT WAS PAST SUNHIGH! My eyes go wide, and i run back to camp. _Darkstar is going to kill me! _As I pad into camp, i see Whitenose, and Spiderclaw very un-happy. But than i looked at Crookedtooth, who seemed calm, i sigh.

"Sorry i'm late, um i guess we should leave now?" I say feeling hot under my pelt.

"Yea you think? WE should of left awhile ago, but than-" Spiderclaw got interrupted, by Crookedtooth.

"Spiderclaw, she has been very busy lately. Who knows what she was doing, but she does need rest you know" Spiderclaw just grumbles, but i couldn't hear about what.


	6. Chapter 5:Read or not?

Streamheart laid in her nest, where she was having the same dream. But this time it was a bit different, she could see a cat moving quickly though the tress, and bushes. She couldn't make out who it was though

"Beware the wrong choice Stream! Beware!" It said over and over again. My heart was pounding, the cat went faster, and faster. I tried to watch it, but it made my eyes hurt. I shut my eyes, feeling darkness drawing near, and as i open them again i was safe in my nest. I breath fast, as if i had been running thought the entire forest. I quickly get up from my nest and go outside, _whats happening? I must be going crazy._ I shake my head to clear my mind from thoughts. Something caught my eyes, and i thought i saw a shadow of a cat. I shake my head _I em really going crazy. _I was about to get up and go see what it was when I saw Stormclaw come out of the den.

"I didn't see you in there, is something wrong?" He asks me, as he sits next to me. I shake my head

"Sleeping has been...hard..."

"Hard? How so?" I shrug

"I just haven't been sleeping well" He frowns, knowing i'm hiding something. I sigh, i was in a patrol today AGAIN, but at least this time i wasn't leading it. I was so tired, i felt as if i could fall asleep right there, but i couldn't, i couldn't fall asleep anywhere. I yawned, and Stormclaw nudged me

"Now tell me whats REALLY wrong"

"I...I had that dream again"

"the same one?" I nod

"Yea, it was a little different, but nothing to bad"

"Hmm, have you talked to Spottedsong?" i nod

"Yea, she said it was nothing to worry about, but i would like to beg a differ" I frown.

"Well if she says its nothing i'm sure its nothing"

Than out of no where a cat jumped on me. I rolled over with the strange cat, than i realize that it was a Shadowclan cat, i look at Stormclaw, he was fighting one too.

"Thunderclan is attacking!" I yowl, I say cats come out of there dens, as more cats exploded from the bushes. I saw the queens come out of there dens, and rush back in to protect there kits. I go limp, and the other cat lets go. I slid out from under him, and bit his heel. He yowls in pain, but i wasn't done. I hit his paws out from under making him lose his balance, i jumped on his back unsheathing my claws. He let out a angry growl, and slid from under me, than he bit my paws, making we lift it up, i swipe him, but my balance was off and i miss. I fall back to the ground, and he was upon me in seconds his teeth where bared, and it seemed like he was ready to kill. But i swiped his face before he could do any more, drawing blood. He yowls with pain, and snarls at me. I push him out from on top of me, and make him go flying, i rushed up to him read to attack but than i heard a yowl

"Riverclan! Re-treat!" Our leader yowls. _Are we being pushed from out own territory?  
_

my heart ached at the thought, i started to run towards the camp entrance, when i saw Iceymist laying there covered in blood.

(Sorry this one is so short, i thought that would be a good spot to stop)


	7. Chapter 6: Journeys

Streamheart heart ached as she saw Iceymist's limp body on Darkstars back. My head hanged low as i walked with Stormclaw, neither of us said anything, there was nothing to say. Cinderbreeze padded along beside me

"Where are we supposed to stay know? its getting colder at night..." i sigh

"I know, but Darkstar will find us a place" i tell her reassuringly. She sighs, i could tell she was still not sure, and on top of that Darkstar had to pick a deputy by sunhigh. Darkstar stops beside a cave,

"We shall rest here for the night" he commands. It was a small cold cave, clearly not big enough to fit all of them. "The vigil for Iceymist will be outside of the cave, it will start now." I padded over to her limp body, it didn't seem like her at all, i touched noses with her and laid down. Cinderbreeze came beside me, with Darkstar, Larksong,Sweettail, and Willowmist.

It had been a cold night, and i had gotten no sleep, i had stayed with Iceymist the whole night. Darkstar got up, as everyone started to get up

"Everyone old enough to travel pad here beneath me" he yowled, everyone gathered around him quickly. "We are all sorry for the loss of our Deputy Iceymist, she will be dearly missed by all of the clan. But i have to pick a new deputy, and i have chosen" he stops for a second, we all waited breathlessly. "I have chosen...Streamheart" he says all eyes going on to me.

"Streamheart! Streamheart! Streamheart!" the clan cheered.

"Streamheart, you have a kind brave heart, you are perfect for being a deputy" Darkstar tells me. I nod, but i didn't know what to say _do i really want this? _

__everyone started to cheer again for me, everyone seemed to have approved.I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Cinderbreeze came up to me

"Streamheart! That is great your the deputy know!" She says smiling. Stormclaw was right behind her, a big smile on his face too.

"You are perfect for the job, just like Darkstar said, No one would be better than you" I manage a small smile, I was happy for the encouragement. I saw the elders start to drag Iceymist's body away, my eyes where clouded. I had to be there for my clan though, Darkstar padded up to me.

"We are leaving soon" He tells me, i give him a puzzled look. "We are going to the Moonpool, Spottedsong said she found some herbs for us"

"Who will lead the clan while where gone?"

"Rippleneck will, i'v already talked to him, and he's telling the clan" I nod, but sigh, i was tired from the journey last night but i nodded. I pad over to Spottedsong, she didn't say anything but she just gave me the herbs. I licked them up, they tasted soooo foul, i wanted to spit them out, bit i knew i would need them. I padded over to Darkstar again.

"I'm ready" I say taking a deep breath, he nods

"than we can lea-"

"No!" I heard a yowl, and turned around the see Stormclaw, and Cinderbreeze running towards me. "You didn't say goodbye!" Cinderbreeze smirked

"I'm not leaving forever"

"No" Stormclaw said padding up licking me on the cheek, it made my pelt got hot "but you still need to say goodbye, we won't see you for a awhile"

"Ok goodbye" i lick both of there cheeks, and pad off with Darkstar. I felt a happy feeling inside of me, my eyes glimmered. But i had to leave it, i had to go with Darkstar. I turned my head and smiled at them, as i headed up the slop, it would be a long journey, and i wanted to see them as long as possible. They had all been friends sense kit-hood, and she wished she didn't have to leave them. She looked at them in till she couldn't see them any longer. She sighed leaving her friends in the dust, she braced her self for anything that was about to happen...


	8. Chapter 7:Starclan

Streamheart's paws hurt, they had sores all over. The moonpool was even farther away, that they weren't in Riverclan anymore. She sigh, but she knew they where rearing the Moonpool. She smiled as she saw the cave, i walked into it, feeling the paw prints of other cats. She stepped up to the Moonpool, and dipped her nose into the simmering water. She began to fall in to a deep sleep...

She woke up to see starry cats all around her.

"Starclan..." I whisper, i figured they where here to accept me as deputy, but i was wrong.

"What is Darkstar thinking?" One she-cat growls

"Dawnclaw!" A familiar voice called "be nice to her, its her first day as deputy! I think Darkstar chose well after my death" My eyes go up to joy.

"Iceymist!" I call as she comes to the front of the crowd, she nods and smiles.

"chose well? You saw where her path is taking her"

"she has a chose Dawnclaw!"

"yea and she is choosing a bad one!" she growls.

"what is going on?" I ask them, Dawntail gives out a growl, and rolls her eyes.

"Its about you Fish-brain!"

"I know that, but what are you guys talking about" this time Iceymist starts talking

"Streamheart, no matter what they say i think you will be a good deputy, but you have a choice... To follow starclan, or to follow yourself"

"what do you mean?"

"YOU LOST THE BATTLE! You where blinded by dear Stormclaw! You where about to go find out what was in the bushes, when Stormclaw came out of the den, you decided that you where going to talk to HIM instead! You KILLED ICEYMIST!" Dawnclaw growled, it seemed as if she was ready to kill me right than and there.

"Dawnclaw! You know very well that no matter what would of happened i would of died"

"yea, but at least if wouldn't be in vain, you would of won the battle,"

"what are you guys saying, its my fault we lost, be...Because i talked to Stormclaw instead of looking what was in the bushes..." i lower my head "I'v failed my clan..."

"Streamheart, i know you are a loyal cat, but you have a choice here, be with Stormclaw, or lead your clan" Streamheart couldn't believe this they where taking Stormclaw away from her. Iceymist's eyes where full of sympathy, i sigh i couldn't disobey Starclan, but...But i loved Stormclaw... My eyes where clouded, I didn't know what to say, my mind was twirling "and it seems that Darkstar is already inferring with starclans plans, he thinks you should lead... I'm not sure if you have a choice anymore...He has picked you" I could tell Iceymist didn't know what else to say, than another cat appeared

"you guys are acting as if she doesn't have a choice" I knew instantly, it was my mother.

"Morningsky!" Dawnclaw growls

"Dawnclaw" my mother nods.

"You know what she must do!"

"she has a choice! And i know she will pick the right one!"

"does she even know what the right one is?"

"do you even know?" Dawnclaw was very angry now. Iceymist steps between them, to stop a fight

"Streamheart, we must go, we don't have much time, and i must see Darkstar before we have to leave" She says and pads off. I wake up with a start, seeing Darkstar still sleeping, but i knew no for long. As i waited it felt like moons, when Darkstar finally waked up.

"We must move now!" he orders, i nod and get up, and we start to head back to the "camp"


	9. Chapter 8:i'm Back!

As they padded into "camp", they had run most of the way so Streamheart was panting. Streamheart mind was buzzing with thoughts. And to make it all better here came Stormclaw rushing up to her. she looked at the sun it was before dawn the sky till dark deep blue, _why is he up so early? _He smiled up at me and purred, as i walked up to him.

"How was it?" he asked

"fine..."

"just fine? You went and saw starlan, not not many warriors get to do that, the only time i ever had is before i was made a warrior!"

"yea but i'm not just a warrior remember i'm deputy..." he nods

"yea i guess i just forgot"

"I wish i could forget" i barely whisper, not loud enough for anyone to hear but me.

"Huh?"

"nothing, wheres Cinderbreeze?"

"she went hunting, we needed more food we where running low, sense you and Darkstar where gone" he mumbled

"specially sense we where kicked out of our own camp!" i said my pelt bristling

"Those fox-hearts! How could they? thats not the first clan they have done that too!" He said, i started to think back at the day Windclan had to leave there camp, and Firestar went and found them. It was a old nursery tale that the elders and the queens told the kits, but they had Brokenstar as there leader than, and surely Hawkstar is not the cruel. i returned my focus back on Stormclaw,

"I'm sure theres a good reason why-"

"why he did it? Can you think of one? Surely if there is one YOU would know DEPUTY!..." we where quite for a long time, till i saw Cidnerbreeze pad into camp. I left Stormclaw without saying goodbye, and padded over to Cinderbreez, Stormclaw just snorted and padded off. I rolled my eyes, but Cinderbreeze seemed very happy to see me.

"Oh my gosh i wasn't here when you came back!" She yelped

"hey its fine someone needs to hunt"

"yea, but i should of know you would becoming back!" Cinderbreeze's yelp seemed to get everyone to come out of there dens sleepily. cinderbreeze looked embarrassed i could tell, but it seemed not enough to care that much because she returned to talking to me. "i'm sorry forgive me, and after all that waiting for nothing me and storm-"

"I don't want to hear about Stormclaw ok? Lets talk about something else" Her eyes widen in surprise

"um...ok..like what?"

"well something must of happened while i was gone"

"not much, we hunted a lot, because the clan is starving, and Leaf-bare on its way..." her voice sounded worry, "i'm not sure of the kits can make it, now that you and Darkstar are back, there are two more mouths to feed" i shake me head

"No, just make sure Darkstar eats and give my share to the queens, kits, and Elders as much as you can! But make sure you don't let Darkstar see how much food there is he MUST eat he needs his strength" i command

"but-"

"no buts Cinderbreeze, that was a ORDER!" She sighed and nodded

"Streamheart, you make a good deputy" she comments

"I'm glad someone thinks so...I think i have to go bye!' I say and pad off.


	10. Chapter 9:Darkness comes

I couldn't fall asleep that night, I was to angry with Stormclaw. i couldn't believe that i had EVER fallen in love with him. the thought made me shudder, _Well starclan i hope your happy, because its all over. _I didn't even want to think about him anymore, not because i was angry with him, but it hurt to much why it hurt i don't know. my eyes where filled with sadness, everything was over for me, Stormclaw was gone he didn't love me anymore i could tell, i was deputy now and i just wanted my old life back. The one before the "omen" i sighed and twisted and turned all night. i must have fallen asleep because all of sudden of was in this starry place. i saw a starry figure looking over me.

"Mother!" i yelped liked a little kit, and licked her cheek she started to purr i was acting like a little kit. I start to look around, turning my head "where is Dawnclaw and the others?" i asked, even though Dawnclaw was a grouch and didn't seem to like ME but i had become fond of her.

"Its just me and you today, i thought it would be better that way" I nodded i agreed being with my mother made me calmer, i didn't feel like i had to impress anyone. My mother licked my head "i'm sorry about Stormclaw, i just wish i could be here with you to help you get over it. but remember it was just one fight, its not al over he didn't say he didn't love you anymore now did he"

"no...but it was the biggest fight ever"

"I know sweety, i'm real sorry i couldn't be here with you..." my eyes started to tear up. My mother had died in a rouge attack Streamheart was only Streamkit than, her mother had saved her life, the rouge was about to kill her, but her mother fought the cat off with her life...

"Mother i'm sorry..."

"honey don't be...i did it for you" She licked my head "i'm happy here, and you have your destiny, i'm glad that i could help in it" She purred with tears in er eyes.

"Mother!"

"i'm sorry its time to tell you the trust...your old enough now...It was never supposed to happen that fight, that tom was never supposed to be born i was supposed to be there for you" she started to cry, and i cried with her.

"Who was he? Who was that cat? Please tell me..."

"You know i'm not allowed to do that..."

"Mother i MUST know!' she sighed, and closed her eyes

"His name was storm..."

"Storm?" than thoughts rushed into my head _STORMclaw _'what do you mean?!"

"He went after you knowing your destiny, he wanted to stop it, he was going to kill you we i always knew so i over protected you, but i wasn't watching you that day and thats when they attacked. Storm had a son, he had brought him to the battle field and hid him where he thought he would be protected. Well we found the small kit after his father died...And we raised him as a warrior we named him after his father..."

"Stormclaw's father murdered you!" Suddenly the bushes rustled Dawnclaw appeared.

"Morningsky! What have you done, she's not supposed to know! Why did you bring her here? He agreed you where not to see her!"

"She deserves to know!"

"What that Stormclaws destiny is to destroy all including HER" Dawnclaws eyes met mine, her gaze burning into my heart. I turned away from them

"No stormclaw would never do that! Your lying to me!" I ran away from all of them, i didn't want to see either of them. I wanted to get out of starclan now! but than i heard a deep creepy voice in my ear

"Darkness comes, faster quicker...Soon run little one RUN!" The voice broke into a evil laugh

"no your not here i'm in Starclan!"

"Ha! Think again little warrior, your no match for me" My feet broke from under me, and i seeped into a darkness, no light left and everything went black.

_"You end draws near little one!"_

_(_who was expecting that? Well this story is almost done! Yea! and sad, it was so much fun i would say i have 2 chapters left)


	11. Chapter 10: Going back

As Streamheart woke up to, a clan gathering she was embrassed everyone was waiting for her. Her dream was still in her head, and where she would normaly sit beside Stormclaw she took her place beside the rock. Darkstar nodded for the meeting to start

"Now that everyone has gathered, i have imporant news to share. We are going back to OUR real camp!" he yowled to the camp, everyone cheered even me despit mine mood. "We shall leave right away, queens, kits, and elders you may follow for a bit, but i would like you to stay away from the camp" he ordered ,they all looked dissapointed but nodded. "Its only in till we know it is safe" he explained thay all sighed. Darkstar dismised the meeting and they left for there camp.

They where all in groups, ready for a fight, shadowclan's scent was strong but different. I was leading my own patorl with Cinderbreeze, i was happy to have her with me. I could tell which one was leading the group and it was NOT shadowclans leader. I gave Cinderbreeze a puzzled look and she just shrugged. Than the leader stopped

"She is here" he whispered "and so is...Brother" he growls "Oh brother! Remeber me, i bet not but maybe you will remember our father" he growls into the bushes, i could see Stormclaws shadow my heart thumped why was he looking at stormclaw? "Might as well come out, i know your in there, i hear you go by Storm now our father names..." My heart stops _Storm...He killed my mother..._ "Remeber father dear Storm, died on a mission to kill what was going to be our death!" He growled, his gaze turned to me. I padded out of the bushes,

"Than come and get me, leave my clan out of this!" I yell at him, he snorts

"Darkclan attack!" He yowled. I instantly jump at the leader, he growls

"Who are you!?"

"Name is Dark!" he growled, "STORMS son"

"I know that! Your father killed my mother" i saw as we fought, i swiped under his feet but it seemed to do nothing. He laughed as if it was funny she thought she could do somehting to him.

"it was a accident, he was going for you his destiny was to kill you to stop you from killing us, now that he has failed i must live it on! And take back my reveng with my brother!" He said pinning me. He bared his teeth, he sinked them into my scruff i could feel my life draining out from me. But there was a yowl, and Stormclaw came busting though, tackling him. Dark bared his teath around Storm's neck, i yowled and i jumped for Darks scruff where i sucked out all the life from him.


	12. Chapter 12:The end draws near

My heart stopped as i saw a pool of blood around Stormclaw. I rushed to him, tears streaming down my face.

"Why did you do that, that was never supposed to happen!" I yell

"because...Because i love you, your everything to me...I couldn't bare to see you...Die"

"I can't bare without you! Just wait a little longer i'll go get Spottedsong!" I started to go, but he grabed me

"no its to late Mistyheart, lets just spend these last moments together" i couldn't help but cry, i felt as though my heart had been torn out by a fox.

"No..Stormclaw..No..Its not to late, we can make it though this like we always have...its all my fault...This is all my fault..."

"no don't think that way,i'm glad the way things turned out, and soon we shall see each other again...Your everything to me, my light, my day, my love but...But now its time for you to live your life without me..." Stormclaw stopped breathing, and i let out a bit yowl.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry" i say and i put my face into his fur, breathing it in one last time. Tears streamed down my face, and onto his pelt. I licked away the blood from his pelt, Stormclaw had been My heart, My love, And most of all my life...

We had won the battle, but with it came many deathes, ones that would be greatly missed. "Willowmist,Toadfall, Patchpelt,Sharpeye...Stormclaw...And Darkstar" i yowled to the clan. i was now Streamstar, and it was time to name a deputy "I have decided to name Rippleneck as my deputy!" I called the clan cheered but i wasn't in the cheery mood. I was to spend the whole night with Darkstar, and Stormclaw. I padded down the rock, Cinderbreeze padded towards me she was to sit vigul with me. I could see the glumness on her face. The whole clan was sad, most wished they had never came back to there dear camp but they where warriors thay belonged here. Others gathered around the deathes Rippleneck, Shorttail,Cinderbreeze, Ashstorm, and many others. We had gathered the queens back, and they gathered around to bodies too. i was as closest as i could get with Stormclaw, i hoped he was happy in starclan where he belonged, Starclan was right he did hurt me in the end he hurt me by dieing...


	13. Epilogue

As Streamstar touched her nose to the Moonpool she fell into a deep sleep. Cats where gathered everywhere, and in front was Darkstar.

"Streamstar, are you read to recive your 9 lives?" I nodded, so he touched noses with me "Than i give you the life of courge with you ever have that" There was a sharp bursting pain, that came though me but it was soon done. Than Dawntail Stepped forward

"i know you never really knew me, but i will give you the life of strength !" As she touched noses with me, a scorching pain came through me, but i soon felt Strength in my paws. Than a tom stepped forward, It was Toadfall

"Streamstar, with this life i give you Loyalty let it serve you well" I could feel all the loyalty of all the cats around me, it didn't hurt this time. Than Willowmist stepped forward and touched noses.

"With this life i give you Mentoring let it serve you will" I soon felt pain again surging though me. Once it stopped Patchpelt came forward, and touched noses

"With his life i give you Wisdom" I didn't hurt this time, i was filled in with the knowledge of all the elders. Than Sharpeye stepped forward, and touched noses with me.

"With this life i give you the life of sight, let it serve you well" i nodded, than i saw everything around me, the clans, the cats, the lake, everything. Than Iceysong padded forward.

"With this life i give you hope!" Let it serve you well like you have served your clan?" My eyes lightened up, when i saw her but than they where filled with all the hope in the world. That a beautiful she-cat came forward, she had a smile on her face.

"Mother!" I purr, she smiled at me, and touches noses

"With this life i give you love, for the cats around you, and for the kits- to the elders!" She says, i was surprised that there was a sharp pain though me, it was the pain of all the queens in the lake. Than stepped forward a smokey cat, my heart leaped for joy

"My love" i said touching noses with him

"I would give you the life of love, but it seemed that that is taken, so i give you the life of justice for you justified your mothers...And my death let it serve you well" My heart seemed life it would explode, there was a huge pain though it, but also relief. I stared at them all, i had received my nice life's. I stare at Stormclaw

"don't go" i say rubbing my head against him, i was out of breath but i didn't want to let him.

"You know i must...YOu will see me again...Goodbye my love" he says and everyone starts to vanish

"No...Don't go..." I whisper but he was gone. When i woke up, i felt relief over me, I didn't feel sad over his death anymore, he was happy in starclan i still missed him i just wasn't as sad. I headed back to the clan MY CLAN.

(Its over, and i think i almost cried when Stormclaw died...)


End file.
